


Nightmares.

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: BioShock
Genre: BC WE NEED MORE FAMILY FICS, Family, Fluff, Gen, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares.

“Would you kindly kill those son-of-a-bitches” the voice haunts him and he obeys.  

 

His grip is tight around her wrist and the woman begs, “please, have mercy Sir, just let me go..”

He hits his wrench against the side of her head,  there is a god awful crunchy sound and red fluid spills from where he hit the woman,  she doesn’t beg anymore. 

 

“Would you kindly-” 

 

Someone is running behind him, he turns around to face them.

 

A young man holds him at gunpoint,  his face turned and twisted in something Jack would call fear, if jack cared at all. 

 

“D-don’t hurt me,”   he shakingly commands, “just lemme go aight, i didn’t do nothin to ya.” 

 

Jacks huffs and throws himself at the kid,  the fall to the ground and jack hits him, and again, anf again, and there is no face left to recognize fear in.

 

“Would you kindly turn around”

 

There are even more people, all screaming, crying, panicking.

They call him names that have no meaning to him anymore.  

 

He needs to obey.

 

He sulks towards the crowd, and they all scratter.

 

Tiny hands press against him,  pushing and pulling him.

 

Tiny voices call for him from a place far away~

  
  


~~~ 

 

Jack slowly opens his eyes, to be greeted by two blue eyes staring intensely at him, but as soon as they see that jack has awoken they grow wide, and the owner throws her tiny body against jack's head. 

 

“PAPA!” she screams to close to his ears, “you woke us.”

 

“And good morning to you too, Kathryn.”  he tries to sound lecturing, after all the girls shouldn’t scream, and especially not in his ear just after he woke up, but he doesn't succeed. 

 

He pushed himself upright against the headboard of the bed, and counts the girls around him.  All five of his girls still there with him. 

 

“You were having a nightmare, Papa”   Martha  comments as she crawls over the bed towards Jack’s side, “do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Jack chuckles,  damn his girls, they are smart.   Whenever they have nightmares, memories form the wretched place below, he hugs them tight and overs them to talk about it.  And now they are using it against him.

 

“No.”  he answers.

 

He pulls Carol towards him , Carol with her blond hair in a messy braid and a small gap in her teeth. And then Linda, who has a scar on her chin (he especially remember killing the splicer who did that to her.) and as last the small Isabel.

 

“Are you okay, Pappy?” Isabel asks.

 

And Jack hugs his daughters slightly tighter, pressing his nose against the head of one of them.

  
“I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ooh look i can write something else besides spg who would have thought :0, pls comment and thank you for reading ♥


End file.
